


SCP-9834: The Ghost of an Extinguished World

by UncleJimbo95



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Awkward Sexual Situations, Blood and Violence, Body Horror, Fights, Fluff and Angst, Harems, Horror, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Mild Gore, Psychological Horror, Sexual Tension, This Is STUPID, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:34:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29456817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UncleJimbo95/pseuds/UncleJimbo95
Summary: SCP-9834 is the only human survivor from the scorching apocalypse that SCP-001 has caused. Now he has been teleported in a world, where every single living thing is a female. Yes. That includes SCPs. Also it turns into Jojo. Why did I write this again?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Story Cover




	2. Out of the frying pan and into corn.

**Day 3 since the apocalypse from the Sun**

Journal Entry #1: I decided to make a personal journal for the events around me. Let me start with introducing who I am. 

I am SCP-9834. I am a dude in my mid 30's whose of [REDACTED] descent. Hehehe. I added the redaction btw. It is always funny to me when I read their files and it's just an ink fest and expunges. Anyways, the reason I got locked up in the Foundation, it's because I somehow got splashed by water, which I later found out to be the Fountain of Youth. They were chasing a scientist, who somehow got his hands on it, on the highway me and my family happened to be at the time. By some misfortune, the scientist crashed against our car and the liquid drenched me and my family in the process. Some soldiers caught up and arrested the scientist, while they investigated us. My mom and little brother reverted back 5 years in age, but I stayed the same. We were obviously panicking, but the soldiers calmed us down by saying "help will arrive soon." More scientists and people in hazmat suits arrived at the scene. Some of them even had flamethrowers, which definitely did not calm our nerves. One of them approached and was fascinated that I was unaffected by the water.

"Do you feel anything changing within you?" Is probably what he asked. My memory isn't the best.

"What the hell is going on!?" A natural response I gave. The people took me away and locked me up in the back of a vehicle and sped out of there. They were asking me tons of questions, but I was more worried about my family. I was fearing the worst and something manifested behind me and broke the door open. Without thinking, I jump out and run back to them, only to witness them being burned inside the car. I barely remember what happened next. All I know is I screamed to the high heavens and heard people shouting, while gunshots and screams of pain were invading my mind.

I woke up in a white room, with something looking down on me. It is SCP-9834-1 or Newi as I call her. She is a tall humanoid creature of 7'9 in height. Yea I know I'm from America, bite me. She has bronze skin and is wearing white bandages covering her breasts, waists and legs. Her feet are reptilian and she boasts white angel wings on her back. Her defining features is her white hair, that covers her eyes and reaches down to her feet. The other one is her long ass black claws that are OBVIOUSLY used for cuddling. I just realized you can't write sarcasm, but it is what it is. 

You can imagine the horror when someone wakes up with that thing on top of you. I retreated to the corner of the room, scared for my life. But she stood there. Looking at me confused. I could sense she wasn't hostile, but that didn't change from me shitting my pants. 

"Are you okay, SCP-9834?" I heard someone spoke through an intercom. That's when I noticed a one way mirror, or whatever the fuck the actual term is, behind me. 

"Get me out of here! Please! What's going on!?" Pressing against the mirror. I'm not ashamed to admit to crying like a little bitch. 

"Calm down. I'm going to ask you a couple questions, if that is fine with you?" The voice was trying to be reassuring, but that didn't stop me from punching the mirror. As if copying me, Newi started scratching and cracking the mirror. An alarm went off and soldiers busted in with their guns pointed at me. Newi sensing danger, sliced them in half. That was when I found out that any damage she takes, I receive back. One of their shots landed on her shoulder and a bullet wound appeared in the same place. She then disappeared.

After a while, things calmed down and I was tied up and sent to another room. Another white room, but this time it had a table and two chairs across one another. I was chained to one of them and a black haired scientist sat on the other.

"Hello. My name is Dr. [REDACTED]. I know this must be stressful for you, but you are now part of the Foundation, SCP-9834."

"I have a fucking name! It's [REDACTED]! Not fucking SCP-9834! And what the fuck was that monster!?" Yea. I was definitely not in the right state of mind to be interviewed.

"Monster? We had assumed you had some psy kinetic abilities and immunity. Are you telling me that it wasn't you who killed them?" 

"You're not making sense! Nothing is making sense!" I cried for who knows how long. I'll give her props for being patient with me. But I finally calmed down and answered her questions. About who I am, where I'm from, my daily life, etc. 

After that, they put me in a containment cell, but the interior is similar to that of an apartment. They were worried about Newi, but they figured she wasn't a problem if I wasn't in any danger. 

And so my life as an SCP began. I was interviewed a couple times, took blood samples and ran experiments with other SCPs to see how powerful my immunity was. Turns out, pretty good, well mostly. In terms of SCPs with teleporting capabilities, I'm still affected. I am basically the physical form of SCP-714. I've learned that Newi is invisible to humans and only special SCP can perceive her. As for her origins is unknown. She's just my guardian angel. I've even helped them in some breaches, because of my immunity and Newi. Fuck. I even took down Kain before he got out to the world. Well that was after he was bombed, burned, sliced and dismembered. I'll still take the credit. I've been dubbed as the Foundation's Cerberus because of it. Not really. That's what I call myself. 

As their goal is to protect humanity from these creatures, I feel it is my duty to take that part. Been on dangerous missions that no humans has ever reached normally. I've obviously been trained for such tasks, as I can't always rely on Newi all the time. I've also learned that SCPs that were once thought to not be harmed, can be damaged by Newi since she exists in between those planes. Like when SCP-106 tried to drag me in his dimension, Newi attacked and actually injured him. Because of those incidents, I've been actually dubbed as the "Anti-SCP". 

But all that changed when SCP-001 activated. We don't know how it happened. All we know is that the Sun's ray causes anyone exposed by it, will be liquified like wax being burned. Though anyone in the process will not die, they will turn into practically black slime zombies. It has been observed that they can combine into a larger being. Fucking literally Eldritch Abominations.

I am now in the safety of Site-7. Soldiers have been sent out to look for any survivors. I tried to volunteer, but they declined. Wanting me to stay behind and protect the facility. I just hope nothing bad happens to them. Anyways, this is my first entry and it is very comforting writing. 

**Day 19**

Journal Entry #9: It has been at least 2 weeks since the search party was dispatched. Only one of them managed to return. He recounts the horrors outside. How they were trying to evacuate the survivors, but the creatures attacked all the survivors. They morphed into a giant being and proceeded to attack them. One of the soldiers was grabbed and shot himself. The thing poured its black liquid in him and was brought back to life to suffer through the process. The only reason he survived, it's because he fucking ran as fast as he could, leaving the rest behind.

Can't blame him. Nobody does. I wondered if I would've made any difference. I'll never know. All we can do now is hope for the best and more survivors find their way in any Site.

**Day 57**

Journal Entry #59: Rations are getting low. We might need to go out and look for supplies. This time I'm going out. Alone. We can't have anymore death right now. I've never exposed myself since the quarantine, so I don't know if I'm immune to SCP-001 effects. Which is why I covered myself fully in layers of white cloth on top of my armor. 

As soon as I stepped out of the facility, I can see the damage it has caused. The red light of the sun makes everything have a red tint. It felt like I was in a desert. The trees have died and the ground is dry. There is no life left on Earth. I walked to the nearest town, which is approximately a 40 minute distance, to find the creatures skulking around. I believe they're called SCP-001-A. I hide behind anything to prevent being spotted. The buildings have been looted and everything else has been exposed to the Sun. I was then attacked by SCP-001-A. Look at me. Actually using their terms. Anyways, I fired a cryogenic gun that so far has been the most effective on them. It doesn't kill them. Just slows them down enough to escape. I hurry back to Site-7 empty handed. 

There has been talk about building a spaceship to fly out the solar system, but how anybody can do that in our current situation is beyond me...I hope we find anything to stop this pandemic.

**Day 267**

Journal entry #56: I've been barely writing anymore. What's the point? I've only gathered enough material to last us another month. Before, there were hundreds of survivors in the site. Now there's only 27 left. Most due of suicide. Not that I blame them. But if SCP-001-A ever broke through, they're just going to suffer again. People still hold the belief of the fucking rocket ship. Ain't happening now. 

I heard there was an update on the SCP-001 entry, but it was a rewrite of how "awesome" it is to be a zombie. Fucking terrific. 

**Day 390**

Journal entry #60: I'm the last survivor now. Bunch of SCP-001-A have surrounded Site-7. Waiting until I die. I don't know what's the point in me writing anymore. Maybe it's the minute chance a reality warping SCP might get a hold of this journal that keeps me to writing this. Turns out, I'm immune to SCP-001. 

It started a couple weeks ago when I was scavenging for supplies. I then bump into SCP-682, who was slumbering in the middle of the wasteland. Not caring about my own safety anymore, I approached it. Getting eaten by it, is honestly the most merciful way to go. 

"...So you're still around." It said.

"Yup. No surprise you're still kicking." I said. "How are you holding up?"

"Good. At least I was until you showed up."

"Is that so? Doesn't that make you want to chomp me whole?"

"...No. Since this world will not have any living beings, I have evolved to not rely on my digestive system and instead have evolved to absorb the sunlight."

"Jesus. You really are an unkillable bastard." 

"Indeed. I'm surprised you've survived this long, Cerberus. However, given your ability, you should be immune to the effects of the Sun."

"Haven't tried to know, but at this point, might as well figure it out." Lacking any survival instincts, I took off my robes and basked in the warmth of the rays. Minutes passed and nothing happened. It started to chuckle and I laughed with it. I put back the robes, since it was getting hot and went back to Site-7 without a problem.

That was a fun story. At least there's a thing that acknowledges our existence for anything to ask it….This will be my final entry. If you've read this far, thank you. And please...remember us.

**End of Entry**

Cerberus closes his journal. He looks around the room, which is littered in corpses soon to be devoured by SCP-001-A. Newi hugs him.

"It's okay, girl. It's okay." He brushes her hair with his hands. He puts on his armor and robes. "We may fall, but not without a fight!" He preps himself. There is movement on his peripheral vision. He points his gun at the intruder, only to be met with a blonde woman with casual clothes cowering in the corner. "Holy shit." He couldn't believe it. A survivor. He puts the weapon down. "It's okay. I'm human. See?" He does a little dance. The woman is still afraid. Cerberus slowly approaches her, but she runs past him. He grabs her arm and their bodies start disappearing.

In a blink of an eye, they both teleport in the middle of a corn field. He notices how the Sun is giving off a comforting glow in the familiar blue sky. 

"Am I dead?" Cerberus says. He gets up and scans the area. He is indeed in a cornfield, next to a barn. A helicopter appears above them. It has the SCP logo. "No way." He couldn't believe it. Tears flood as soldiers swoop down. They have their guns pointed at him. "Woah! Hey I'm friendly! See?" He shows the logo in his armor. 

"State your name and rank." One of them commands.

"I am SCP-9834. I come from a world where SCP-001 has wiped out humanity. I'm...the only survivor." The groups look at each with confusion.

"Control, this is Valkyrie." She talks to the radio and briefs them of the situation. "Understood. Escort SCP-507 and SCP-9834 back to the chopper."

"507?" Cerberus turns to look at the blonde woman. "But 507 is supposed to be a dude." He mumbles to himself as he gets in the helicopter.

_Back to the Safe Haven_

As soon as he arrives at a Site, they strip him naked.

"Hey! Do not destroy those! It's the only remnant I have left. Give it back when you're done examining it, please." The female researchers look at him weirdly.

"I promise." One of them assures. They give him a white cloth to cover himself and take pictures like he's a prisoner. He is then escorted into a familiar interrogation room when he first arrives. A female brunette researcher sits across him. 

"Good afternoon, SCP-9834. My name is Dr. Clementine and I will be asking a couple questions, if that is fine with you?" He starts crying. Cerberus never thought to talk with another human in a casual manner. She lets him finish the waterworks.

"Y-Yeah. I-I'm fine with that." She asks him about the basics of his origin, his abilities, the times he spent at the facilities, interactions with other SCPs and the state of his world. 

"I'm sorry about your losses and enduring such horrors." 

"It's okay. I'm just glad there are other worlds that haven't been affected by SCP-001."

"Another thing I wanted to ask is what is the purpose of your other appendage?"

"Other appendages?"

"The one on your groin regions?"

"You mean my penis?"

"It's called a penis? What's it for?" Silence hovers the room.

"...It's meant for me to piss and reproduce. Are you being for real? Did you not take a biology course or met another man?"

"I see. So you use it to excrete waste and reproduce." She writes it down on her notes.

"I-I am sorry, but I'm fucking confused as to what's going on."

"It's only natural to be confused. Let me give you a summary of our biology. There exists only one sex. Which is what you call females. One has the eggs, the other one has the fertilizer. When two labias are connected, the one with fertilizer excretes white liquid in which is spread around the other's labia and the sperms swim inside to fertilize the egg." 

"Ummm...That's…weird." He admits. She chuckles.

"I'm sure we find your methods weird from our perspective."

"I guess. I've seen so much crazy shit, that I thought I became desensitized. Turns out I'm not." He chuckles. 

"Let's save the biology lesson for next time. I'm sure you must be exhausted and hungry from your travels." His stomach grumbles aggressively.

"Oof. I could eat an entire cow." She gives him a curious look. "That was metaphorical." She giggles and they both leave. 

_The Next Day_

Cerberus puts on his armor and robes. He doesn't need to, but after wearing it for about a year, he feels naked without it. He steps out of his containment, which is the same as the one he used back home, and walks to the break room. It's filled with female researchers and scientists. He notices the vending machine being guarded by two guards.

"Heh. I guess you'll always be here, supplying refreshments for everyone." He talks to SCP-294. The guards are looking at each other thinking he's crazy. Then the machine produces a cup with clear liquid. 

"What the hell!? It activated without inputting anything!" Cerberus grabs it and drinks it in one gulp. "Hey! What are y-!?"

"Taste salty. These are tears of joy! Awww you missed me that much, SCP-294?" The machine produces another cup. This time with black liquid. The smell of coffee permeates the air. He drinks the other cup. "WOOOO! I haven't had a Colada in ages! Thanks!" He sits on a table alone. The researchers run up to SCP-294.

"Did she say it was tears? And it produced another drink without inputting any commands! How is that possible!?" They start writing notes. Once done, they sit next to him. "How did you do that?"

"Me and SCP-294 have known each other since I got here the first time. Though I'm surprised it even remembered me. After a while, it just automatically poured my favorite coffee and that's how we became friends." He laughs as he sips. 

"Magnificent. I never would've guessed it was sentient."

"If you treat it like a machine, it'll act like one." He winks, failing to take account that his face is covered. Newi pokes on one of their shoulders.

"What was that!?" 

"Oh. That's my guardian angel. She likes to fuck with people. Newi, stop that. Her reaction was funny though." Newi laughs. They pepper him with questions. "Look, as much as I would like to be questioned all day, I need to get my breakfast." He gets up and walks to the cafeteria. "One sunny side and two buttered toasts, please." She serves him what he ordered and sits right back to his groupies. 

"Is it true you have a long appendage? How does that work?"

"It's like an injection. Except it goes in and shoots massive loads of cum in the uterus!" He exaggerates his hand motions.

"That sounds very painful." One of them comments.

"I think it sounds pretty hot." She jokingly says. At least he thinks it's a joke.

"Well ladies, I appreciate the company, but I need to be questioned on-" the alarm goes off. There's been a breach.

"WARNING. SCP-106 HAS ESCAPED. WARNING." 

His natural duty instincts kick in and run out of the room. He follows the soldiers to help them against the threat of the Old Man. 

"What are you doing here!? Go back to your containment chamber!" A soldier shouts.

"Don't worry. I'm a veteran against this fucker." They don't stop him as they reach SCP-106's containment. It's empty. "Get ready, Newi. He could pop out anywhere." Newi snarls as they scan their surroundings. A scream is heard down the hall. Cerberus sprints towards it, seeing a soldier being dragged into SCP-106's dimension. But what shocks him is that he's not an Old Man, but a young beautiful woman.

"What the fuck!?" He shouts. Despite not looking as horrifying, it's still a shock for his mind. Their gaze locked. She stops for a moment, giving the soldier the opportunity to crawl away. Her vacant eyes seem to pierce through the cloth. Another feeling courses through SCP-106's body and he can sense it. "Oh no. Tell me I didn't feel lust behind that stare!?" She lunges at him. "NEWIIII!" She lets a loud screech, as she slashes repeatedly. With the last strike punching her face. The force sends her flying across the hallway. 

"HeeheheHAHAHA!" She laughs as black liquid oozes from her body. "Interesting."

"Huh? You can talk!? I guess anything is possible in this reality." 

"I don't know why, but I want to torture every single way, while I ride on top you!" She declares. 

"...Newi. Do me favor and SLICE THIS YANDERE FUCKER INTO A MILLION PIECES!!" 

"UTE UTE UTE UTE UTE UTE UTE UTE UTE UTE UTE UTE UTE!!" Newi battle cries as she slices and minces SCP-106 for a good five minutes. 

"AAAAAAH!" She screams in pain, until she is nothing but cubed meat. The soldiers finally arrive, shocked at the scene before them.

"Did you-Did you just kill SCP-106!?" Cerberus looks at them, then back at the mess.

"Guess I did. But still, she's not like The Old Man I know. Fucker would've scoffed off those attacks like nothing. Oh well, that's one less Keter to worry about." He whistles happily and goes back to his chambers, where he rests happily.


	3. Friendly Meeting

Cerberus arrives at Site-17. He is sent there for an experiment with SCP-105. He knows exactly what the test is about, since this isn't the first time he has done this. True to what he had been told and experienced so far, everyone is female. He thought it was a fluke that SCP-106 happened to be a woman, but when he meets Dr. Simon Glass, he accepts the reality he's living now. 

Simon Glass was a caucasian male with blonde hair and emerald eyes. Lanky stature, but had a soft demeanor. Because of his empathy towards most humanoid SCPs, the staff would make fun of his emotional weakness. But it's because of that warm kindness that helped Cerberus regain his hope for humanity. He would have a psychological evaluation every week and he only did it, if it was Simon. Because of that, Cerberus and Simon had become friends. Spending their evaluation mostly talking casual things, instead of testing. This would upset the staff, but it still proved that Cerberus was still mentally stable. He would be lying if he didn't develop a little crush.

This new Simon is the same, but a caucasian woman. Cerberus is afraid that she would have a different personality than the one he used to know. 

"Good morning. My name is Dr. Simon Glass. It's nice to meet you, miss…" she looks at his files. "SCP-9834 or Cerberus?"

"You can call me however you like." 

"It's nice to meet you, miss Cerberus." She extends her hand. He shakes it. Her hands are very soft like the male one. Cerberus feels more comfortable knowing their personalities are similar. They walk into the chambers of SCP-105. It's a female of European descent. 

"Hey Iris." Cerberus freezes in place, as Simon and Iris stare at him in confusion. He forgot these are not the same people. 

"Have we met before?" Iris asks as she fiddles with her camera. 

"Technically, yes. In this reality, no." He sighs. This will be hard for him to get used to.

"SCP-105, this is SCP-9834. She comes from another world!" Simon says excitedly. Iris and Cerberus look at her.

"Literally half of the SCPs come from another world. Also, dimension hopping isn't my ability." He shakes his head. Simon blushes in embarrassment. "Anyways, we're here for you to take a picture of me. You'll finally get to see SCP-9834-1." This peaks Simon's interest. 

"Is that so? Then let's get started right away." Iris stands up and checks the camera. Cerberus fixes his robes so that his mouth is visible. 

"Are you ready?" Iris asks. He nods and smiles. She takes the shot and a picture comes out. Simon and Cerberus huddle quickly next to her as the image becomes clearer. 

It's him smiling normally, while Newi is grinning like a goofball. She does the classic bunny ears on Cerberus. After that, the image moves as if a movie is playing. Newi breaks the pose and hugs him dearly. He caresses her cheek.

"That's SCP-9834-1?" Simon asks. He nods. "Wow. She looks beautiful." 

"She is an amazing girl. Iris, try manipulating the photo." Cerberus tells her. Iris tries to fiddle with the image, but nothing happens.

"Huh? That's weird." She tries again, but predictably it doesn't work. "Let me guess, your immunity even affects manipulation of anything by your presence?" Iris figures it out. He pats her back.

"Muy bien! This is why you're my friend." Cerberus laughs. "Though to be honest, when I first got tested, you could still manipulate the image. I guess my immunity has become stronger since then.

"Fascinating." Simon writes down in her notes. She takes the picture and Polaroid camera. "I'll be right back." She leaves the room. Iris and Cerberus are awkwardly standing in place.

"So. You're from another world?" Iris breaks the ice.

"Yup."

"How was it?"

"...Not as different as this one. Except when the Sun decided to end us." 

"Hmmm. What about me? What was I like?" Cerberus tries to think of the time they spent together. Mostly trying to test him on her photo altering abilities, but they bonded in those times. Purely platonic, just a dear friend. 

Then Incident R1300-Site-17 happened. He wasn't present, since he was assigned to eliminate SCP-1337 at the time. He had read about what went down and ever since then she was never the same. He would try to interact with her, but she barely responded. The Foundation has theorized that SCP-3002 might have a connection with her when the world was being repopulated by SCP-2000. Funny enough, due to his immunity, SCP-2000 is unable to clone him. He had to witness everyone who had died be cloned and rebuild society back from the ground up. He did input that his family be cloned and live a normal life. It got him thinking. 

_ Why am I practically unaffected by most SCPs effects, except for teleportation? Almost as if I was meant to be here… _

"Hello?" Iris breaks his trance.

"Sorry. Was lost in my thoughts. Um. We were just friends." She eyes him suspiciously, until Simon comes back.

"That concludes the experiment. Now it's time to evaluate your psychological status." She says. He waves Iris goodbye and leaves the room. 

They both enter another white room with complex machinery he has never seen before. 

"What's all this?" Cerberus points out.

"This is an advanced technological equipment to properly evaluate the psychological state of anybody with ninety-nine percent accuracy." She sets up the machine and puts wires on him. They both sit down. "Now for some questions."

"My favorite part." She giggles.

"Don't worry. It won't take long." She opens his file. "When you first arrived, you mentioned you participated in many explorations regarding many SCP phenomena that normal humans couldn't travel. Is that true?"

"Yes." The machine hums and it blinks green.

"...All right. Can you elaborate your findings in these explorations?"

"That's classified. Need the permission of at least half of the O5 members for approval of sharing such details." The machine blinks green again.

"Hmm. Everything seems stable. So tell me, you experienced any trauma from any of these events? I've read your report on SCP-001 and I imagine it must've taken a mental toll." Cerberus stays silent for a moment.

"It's funny. Despite the horrors I've witnessed, I never had a mental breakdown or freaked out. Maybe at first, but you kinda get used to it." The machine rapidly blinks green.

"Huh. That's strange. Your vitals are perfectly normal. You must have a strong mind." She compliments.

"Maybe. Or maybe I haven't found the one thing that could make me go insane."

"Let's hope it never gets to that point." She smiles reassuringly. He now recalls why he had a crush on Simon again. She flips through his file. "You worked for the Foundation before, but you know information that only the O5 council have knowledge of. Any reason why they entrusted you?"

"Not really. Once SCP-001 breached, all classified information was available. Which also included all the identities of the O5 councils." Simon stays silent. A cold sweat breaks as she looks at the machine hoping it blinks red. It's green. 

"W-Why…" she clears her throat. Trying to be careful with what she says now. She looks at the camera in the room, watching them closely. Cerberus takes note of that. "Why would the information be declassified?"

"For our survival, obviously. Hoping to find a way to stop SCP-001, but not one showed up. Guessing they either already dipped or died. Who knows." He answers vaguely on purpose. "I'll need all O5 members to give me permission to release the deets." He grins. It dings green. Simon is now sweating bullets. "I also know every single SCP file memorized in my membrane, down to the  _ spicy  _ details." He coos. DING! 

The door opens and it is a shadow figure. The person stares at Simon and she scrambles out of the room. The shadow person steps in the room professionally. Cerberus takes notes of a female voluptuously shaped. He glances at her badge on her chest. O5-1. 

"The Founder." Cerberus whispers as she sits down. Even back in his world, The Founder would only communicate with him through radio. 

"SCP-9834." She says in a silky voice. But, there is a force of command behind her words.

"Y-Yes?" Cerberus is uneasy, but keeps his cool. She flips through his files.

"I suppose you're wondering why I decided to personally meet you? I mean I could easily replace you with a clone, that not even your mother could tell the difference. That's not a threat, it's a fact." She emphasizes each word with a menacing aura, without being outwardly aggressive. Cerberus starts laughing.

"Let me teach you another fact. SCP-2000 or any cloning device won't work on me. Trust me, they've TRIED. So if you're going to scare me, at least try?" He poses dramatically. "Also, I have Newi have her claws trained at your neck. So if you try to do anything but move your pretty lips, you will feel the pain of your decapitated head smacking against the ground." True to his words, Newi has her claws on her neck. The Founder can hear her panting from behind. She smiles.

"It has been awhile since someone humored me. All right. Let's get down to business. Since you have proven to know everything about our Foundation, I would like to ask you a very personal question."

"It's about The Factory, isn't it?" Cerberus already anticipated the question. "We've tried. Many times. But I would never be able to reach it." He pauses for a moment. "Had SCP-001 never been activated, I believe I could've made it." He stays quiet. 

"I see. So the other Founder entrusted you with a valuable detail. Tell me, are you loyal to the Foundation?"

"This isn't about loyalty. It's about stopping whatever is in there from causing any more suffering. I've lost so many lives. Seen humanity go extinct three times and the third was permanent. I will not die, until I destroy the monster that lies within The Factory." Cerberus is lost in his rant. The machine goes wild. It malfunctions with the green light fading out. Founder stands next to him and places her hand on his shoulder. 

"Welcome to the Foundation." She walks out of the room. Newi comforts him.

"...I'm fine, girl. Thank you." He kisses her cheek. 

  
  
  



	4. A Foxy gal with a hefty appetite

**Intro: Stand Proud - performed by Jonathan Young**

**As all the stardust comes together**

**It has been summoned from one hundred years of slumbering**

**These men are bravely facing onwards**

**They race against the sands of time along their journey**

**Entangled like a chain, and they wind**

**Karma has become intertwined**

**Destiny being a platinum light**

**(So stand up! So stand up! So stand up!)**

**Shooting over the sky**

**(All right now! All right now! All right now!)**

**Bullets filled with your pride (Jojo! Jojo! Jojo!)**

**(Break you down! Break you down! Break you down!)**

**With your vision divine**

**Your fists will fly free**

**If you stand proud!**

  
  


"Shine! Baby, shine on!" Cerberus is singing, while he and Newi are doing the electro boogie in their containment chamber. As silly as this seems, doing human activities is a good way to keep their minds intact and help with lowering stress levels. If there's ever a miracle where SCP-682 is finally dead, he will Fornite default dance on top of its corpse. Nothing in the universe will stop him from committing such a degenerate act.

Which is why the Foundation in this realm has classified SCP-9834 as Euclid. Though there is a pension of changing him to Keter, due to his amount of knowledge about classified documents. If he so wishes, he could easily breach his containment and cause massive destruction with SCP-9834-1. Not to mention his unnatural immunity to other SCPs effects makes it so they have to rely on their military to detain him, but he is also a highly skilled soldier which limits their options more.

However, the O5 council has declined the pension. His ambitions to the survival of humanity and loyalty to the Foundation as a whole, has proven he is no immediate threat. In fact, there are rumors of classifying him being reclassified as Safe. But, those are just rumors. There is a reason why he's classified as Euclid. 

Testings from his blood samples has shown that small doses of pheromones are excreted from his cells. It only releases when his body temperature rises and the evaporated sweat spreads the pheromones in the air around his circumference. These pheromones cause anyone who inhales it to have their sexual levels rise up. It is why during SCP-106's containment breach, security personnel had a strange attraction towards him. The effects are only temporary and it doesn't last for more than five minutes once out of range. This, sadly for him, also affects SCPs and it's more potent on them.

There are multiple theories behind this phenomenon that not even Cerberus was aware of. The one most agree upon, is that due to his passion for the survival of humanity, his body has mutated to ensure the repopulation of civilization, should SCP-2000 or any other methods of repopulation fail. And it doesn't discriminate who it attracts. 

Cerberus has been relocated to stay in Site-7, living alongside with its humanoid neighbors. A militarized personnel has to escort him everywhere at a five meter distance at all times. This makes it much suck for him. 

He takes a shower and dons the usual attire. Opening the door, the armed personnel makes her presence known. He sighs at the nonsense, but puts up with it. 

"Good morning." Cerberus greets her. She nods, but doesn't say anything. "It's okay to respond to me. I don't bite." He chuckles. They pass through Hallway 99. Newi materializes behind him and growls. "What is it, girl?" She runs down the hall. They follow each other to the containment cell of SCP-953, where the door is wide open and the smell of blood hits their nostrils. Inside, the researchers and security are dead, with their abdomen open.

"My god! SCP-953 has breached its containment! Sound th-" the guard is cut off by Cerberus telling her to be quiet.

"Let's not cause any unnecessary panic." He examines the blood. "Still fresh. They died no more than five minutes ago." He inspects the bodies. One of the security personnel is clutching on to a red hair. "Newi. Smell this." She does as he commands and sniffs the hair. The chase is on. They run to the break room, where a bunch of personnel are enjoying their free time. "Act natural. We don't want to cause any distress or else we lose track of her." He whispers to his bodyguard. She takes a deep breath and nods. 

"Cerberus!" Simon walks up to him, but keeps her distance. "How are you doing?"

"Doing good. Doing good." He answers absentmindedly. His focus is on Newi smelling everyone in the room. "You ever want to fuck sometimes?" Simon and the security stay silent for a moment.

"W-WHAT!?" Simon gets flustered. 

"Yeah. You know, testing how my organ works. Purely scientific purposes." He's just spouting bullshit.

"B-But we've never done those procedures. It doesn't seem like a very safe thing to do." She goes on and on about the safety of such tasks. Newi finally hits the mark. It's a woman with heavy clothing eating her lunch. Perfect for concealment. 

"Wow. That's great. Anyways, gotta dip real quick. My door is always open." He gives her a thumbs up and walks by past her, leaving her confused. He sits down next to her. "Buen provecho!" He smiles. She turns and raises her eyebrow. "It means to have a wonderful meal." He notes her red hair has the same color as the one the dead personnel had.

"Oh. Thank you." She goes back to eating.

"Can I say, you are very beautiful." She rolls her amber eyes. "You look like a certain mythical creature. Now what were they called again?" He ponders. She stops. "...a Kitsune?" She slams her fists on the table.

"It is Kimuho! Not fucking Kitsune!" Newi pierces her hand on the table with her claws. She screams in pain. The stress causes her fox ears to reveal itself on top of her head.

"Word of advice, don't try and pull your hand away. Her claws are razor sharp that can easily cut through steel." She winces. Holding herself back from yanking her hand. Reinforcements arrive. "Took you guys long enough." 

"Step away from SCP-953!" One of them shouts.

"Geez. Chill out. I have everything under control." Then the unexpected happened. A fox like being materializes behind SCP-953 and hits Newi in the face with a force of a truck going at high speed, sending both her and Cerberus flying to the other side of the room. The being uses its nine tails to puncture through the abdomen and remove the livers from the security personnel around her. The alarm goes off.

"WARNING. SCP-953 HAS BREACHED ITS CONTAINMENT. WARNING." 

Everyone panics and leaves the room. The doors are locked, only Cerberus and SCP-953 are left behind. He snaps his jaw in place.

"AUGH! Fuck!" He recovers from his injury. He takes a look at the fox spirit. It's exactly the original form of SCP-953, a Vulpes Vulpes with nine tails. The user removes the clothes in one swoop, revealing a kimono and her tails. "There's no way! There was no recording of any guardian angel! Have you always had one and nobody noticed?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." She now has a good look on Newi, who is in front of Cerberus growling at her. "Hmm. So you have one too."

"You can see her?" Questions just keep piling up. Is this reality much more different than he thought? He'll have to figure it out later. Right now, he has to survive. "I have no idea what's going on, but I'm going to stop you from causing any more deaths." They both take a battle stance.

  
  


**Stardust Crusaders -**

**Decisive Battle**

The fox guardian uses its tails to wrap around Newi's torso and arms to pin her against the wall, rendering her and Cerberus immobile. SCP-953 gets close to him.

"I could finish you right now, but I'm going to have my fun with you~! Yip yip yip!" She snickers. She feels his chest. "Maybe I'll help myself in your human essence." She caresses his groin.

"Hngh! Never underestimate a survivor of multiple apocalypses!" Newi uses her feet to pull the guardian against the floor. Her nose starts bleeding from the impact. In her dazed state, it causes the tails to loosen the grip. Taking this opportunity, Newi frees herself and slashes her tails, managing to cut one off. SCP-953 receives the damage as her tail is flown as well.

"AAAAAAAH!" She recoils in pain, trying to stop the bleeding on her stump. Cerberus and Newi approach her menacingly. 

**Stardust Crusaders - Jotaro's Theme**

"Let's see. That's fifteen casualties from your breach. I give the verdict:  **Beating to a bloody pulp.** You know what to do." Newi nods and flings her up in the air.

"UTEUTEUTEUTEUTEUTEUTE!" She repeatedly punches her with powerful strength. Every bone in her body is shattered. With the last punch sending her flying against the wall, denting it in the process. 

**SCP-953 is successfully detained!**

The doors open with security personnel rushing through. They quickly grab SCP-953 and take her to the infirmary. They escort Cerberus back to his containment, while the rest take care of the injured. 

"Fuck. What a way to start the day...I hope they make it." He sighs as he goes and lays on his bed

_??? _

The O5 councils are reviewing the footage of the battle. One of them angrily slams the desk.

"She is reckless! Disobeying protocols and putting more lives in danger! We should restrict her access!"

"Now now. This was a test to see what she is capable of." The Founder sits down. "Based on this video, we can conclude that SCP-9834 existence has caused others to develop the same invisible entities as SCP-9834-1. As to why, well that is our purpose to find out." She looks back at the feed in Cerberus chamber. "It's almost as a defense response to stop her...Regardless, SCP-9834 is a valuable asset to the research. Starting today, we will send her in expeditions of sites humans normally couldn't traverse. Any objections?"

"What about her other effect? Wouldn't that impede her travels with other members?"

"As you saw, SCP-953 has never shown any sexual interest, until she was in her perimeter. This gives us a window of opportunity for new insights and behaviors never seen before. That is why she will be alone in these expeditions. I don't think that will be any problem for anyone. Any more questions?"

"Are you absolutely sure you want to go through with Project Eve?" The Founder chuckles.

"Isn't that our purpose? To know everything about them to the gritty details? Or do you want a personal encounter with her?" The room is silent. "As I thought. Without further delay, commence Project Eve at once." 

  
  
  
  



	5. The tension between two dumbass

"What the fuck!?" Cerberus is getting frustrated. Him and Simon are in his chambers.

"That's what I've been told. If you want to participate in expeditions, you have to perform sexual activities with SCPs." Simon says. 

"Do they not realize how unimportant that research is? Wow! I can stick my dick in people. Fucking scientific breakthrough!" He paces around the room. Simon has to step back to avoid his influence. "I could be out there trying to find a solution to stop another Dark Day from happening. Not making porn material so that the Foundation has something to stick all their fingers in their vagina and have a euphoric ascension!" Simon has to hold her laughter at his vulgar outrage. 

"That's what they stated. Sadly, it is non-negotiable." 

"Then they can fucking make it negotiable!" He punches the wall. Newi is flustered at seeing him extremely distressed. After some time, he calms down. "Sorry. Didn't mean to scream at you."

"It's fine. I understand." Simon comforts him. 

"All right. Since there's no way around this, I'll comply. For now." He sits on the bed. "So who am I committing coitus with?"

"Well, because of the extermination of SCP-106 and the incident with SCP-953, most of them don't want to participate in the experiment with you." 

"Really? I'm not surprised."

"So there are only two that are willing to engage with you." She pulls out two files. "One is SCP-336. The other is...SCP-682." Newi grabs the SCP-682 file and rips it to shred.

"There's your answer. I would rather die than stick my meat into that fucker." 

"...Okay. Then we'll proceed with the arrangements." She jots down on her notebook. "Also, here you go." She hands him an iPhone. "There are obviously restrictions to what you can access, but you can still listen to music or watch cat videos."

"Oh. Thank you. Back in the other Foundation, they never gave me anything to entertain myself. Weird how they're much...nicer here."

"To be honest, I personally requested the item. It's a reward from yesterday's breach."

"Oh Simon. I guess I do have to fuck you after all." She laughs nervously.

"Were you...this open to the other Simon?"

"That's classified." He smirks and walks past her. 

_ Into the mamacita  _

Cerberus casually strolls in SCP-336 containment chamber. The room is relatively normal. A king sized bed, mirror on the wall, a giant stereo with two microphones and a cabinet...He double takes on the stereo.

"Strange. I don't remember that being there." He knows the anomaly behind SCP-336. If a female hears her voice, they become infertile. If it's a male, woo boy. They stay in a coma and develop a tumor in their chest. Said tumor contains random hostile animals morphed together that pop out and only live about a week or two. Which is why he finds it bizzare she has a microphone to sing. Even stranger being two. SCP-336 is nowhere to be found. "Stay on your toes, Newi. Something is off." She materializes behind him, ready for any conflict. Newi sniffs around and looks up the ceiling. 

SCP-336 is being held by an amazonian warrior woman. It has long flowing raven black hair and pale skin like SCP-336. It is wearing a black cloak and her scarlet eyes are glaring down at them. With their presence being known, it drops to the ground and swiftly attacks Newi with a hidden knife underneath the cloak. Luckily, Newi reacts fast enough to parry the assault.

"Hold on! We're friendly, Lilith!" Cerberus tries to reason. The amazonian backs away and stays guarded. SCP-336 pokes her head out to the side of her protector. He remembers that she's an introvert and was probably being cautious. 

"...Are you here for the...experiment?" She says. Her voice is slightly altered because of the mask she wears.

"Yeah. I'm SCP-9834 or Cerberus, if you prefer. And this is my Protector, Newi." Newi smiles and waves.

"Protector?"

"I'm sure the Foundation has a scientific term for them, but I now call them Protectors. Since, you know, they protect us." She is silent and analyzes them.

"Okay." She reveals herself. Her Protector takes a neutral pose, but watches over closely. Her name is Lilith. Along with having the same physical traits as her Protector, she also has a black dress that he guesses of Arabic culture. He notes the cleavage of her decently sized breasts and quickly averts his gaze. She has scales around her thighs. "...Are we doing it?"

"Huh? Oh. Right." He sighs and paces around nervously. This is uncomfortable for the both of them.

"I heard you are immune to anomalies."

"Not completely, but yes."

"Then nothing will happen if you hear my voice?"

"Don't worry. This isn't the first time we've done this. Granted, it was the Lilith from my world, but it's all the same." 

"Okay." She taps on the mask and the Protector makes work of unlocking it. It is removed and Cerberus can see her beauty in full display. "...Hello."

"Hey." They're silent. "So you like singing?" He points at the stereo.

"Only whenever I have the mask off. They set that up today." That's when it clicks.

"Ooooooooh. I get what's happening. So there's two tests going on." He looks at the camera. "You cheeky bastards." Lilith doesn't get it. "You want to sing together? I'm not exactly Mark Anthony, but I think I'm decent." She hesitates for a moment, but decides it won't hurt. 

**M.I.L.F - Kawai Sprite**

Lilith takes the lead, while Cerberus copies her. After a while, he gets comfortable and even freestyles. Newi is jamming, while the other one is bobbing her head to the beat. Once the song is over, he starts laughing.

"That was fun! Broke a sweat trying to keep up. You have a pretty good voice."

"You sing well too." For the first time, Lilith smiles. 

"...Okay. I think it's time." He says seriously. She nods. They get closer. "Soooooo. You want me to undress you or are we gonna take off our clothes at the same time?" She stays quiet. He sighs and decides to go on with taking off her clothes. He grabs her dress, both of their hearts racing. He thinks having a casual conversation might calm their nerves. "What's your Protector's name?"

"She doesn't have one."

"WHAT!? Hold on! This will not stand!" He backs away. "We will not do anything, until a name has been set. She is your soul companion that will be by your side for the rest of your life. Come up with something for the poor girl. Like your favorite song or band. What do you think Newi stands?" Newi materializes behind him. "Nearly Witches!" They pose dramatically. 

ゴ

ゴ

ゴ

ゴ

Lilith is taken aback by such a pose. She gazes in the eyes of her Protector. Something deep down speaks to her. She strikes a pose.

"Evanescence!" 

**Pillar Men theme intensifies.**

ゴ

ゴ 

ゴ

ゴ

They keep their composure for a moment, then Cerberus starts laughing.

“Niceu niceu! Very niceu, Lily-chan! You even nailed the aura fantastically.” He gives the OK hand sign.

“I always practice in front of the mirror.” She slightly blushes.

“All right. I’m sure the people are tired of us fucking around. Let’s get this over with.” They get in position once more and he starts undressing her. He can now see her chest bare.

"WARNING. SCP-682 HAS BREACHED 

IT'S CONTAINMENT. WARNING."

"SCP-682? Why is it here?" He rushes out of the chamber, leaving Lilith confused.

Cerberus is running down the hall. The smell of blood permeates the air. The corpses of security personnel come into view. He examines the bodies. It looks like they've been hit by a traumatic force with their body twisted. There are puncture wounds all over them. Gunshots are being heard further down.

"No! Nonono! Augh!" Someone is screaming and then she crashes against the wall with powerful force. She is then inexplicably pulled forward and sickening sounds of bone crushing are audible. Cerberus grabs a gun on the floor and waits. Whatever it is, it's walking in his direction. The thing now appears in full view.

It is SCP-682. However, instead of a giant lizard he knows and hates, it's a humanoid reptile. She has a built body and wears the tattered clothes of a D-Class. She snarls at seeing Cerberus, revealing the sharp teeth. 

"...You know, I thought I've witnessed everything. Jesus Christ! Why are you a hot scalie, man!? Still will not fuck. My grudge for you even carries over here!" He starts shooting, but the bullets bounce off her. "Great. You've evolved to be bulletproof. Not that I'm surprised, it was to buy time for her to get in position." Newi is behind her. She goes for a slash, but a being throws a punch at her face. It felt like a cannon shot. 

**Vento Aureo - riproduzione**

Newi and Cerberus cover their face in pain. It punches Newi's chest, fracturing their ribcage and sending them back across the floor. Before they could catch a breath, their bodies are being pulled towards SCP-682. She grabs them by their necks. He now can see her Protector in full detail.

It is a super buff reptilian with a crocodile snout and a red bandana covering her eyes. It's not wearing any clothes, but her scales make it look like armor. Her knuckles are shaped like brass-knuckles, which explains the punctures.

"Are you SCP-9834!?" She shouts, while squeezing his neck. 

"Hurngh! Y-Yeah?" He barely says it.

"Do you mind any idea the bullshit they put me through to get here, just for you not to show up!?" She angrily squeezes harder, choking him. Because of his helplessness state of mind, Newi fades away. She licks the blood on his face. "Hmm. I was going to kill you, but I'm feeling pretty heated for some reason and you're going to take care of it." She lets him go, and starts to undress. Cerberus is spasming on the floor from the immeasurable pain in his chest and throat. A shadow appears under him and takes him away. "Huh!? Where did she go!?" She looks around and sees he's on the other side of the hall. With the person in front him being Lilith with her mask.

"L-L-Lilith?" That's all he could muster, before passing out. 

"So you're the one she chose!" She growls as her Protector materializes. A shadow forms beneath her and it pulls her halfway. "What the!?" She struggles. Evanescence appears from above with the other half of the body. 

"Evanescence creates shadows that can teleport anything to the other side!" Lilith explains while posing. Evanescence pulls out it's huge knife and plunges down on SCP-682's head. She gargles in her blood before being unconscious.

**SCP-682 is successfully detained!**

Lilith checks up on Cerberus. Thankfully, he's still breathing. Security and medical personnel arrive at the scene and escort Lilith back to her chambers, while they detain SCP-682. They manage to pull the body and the shadowy portal disappears. The medical team took Cerberus for surgery, as some of the bones punctured his lungs. 


	6. Getting ready for Hell

Iris is going through her usual experiments with her anomaly. She takes a photo of a D-Class member with her Polaroid. The photo pops out and develops. Instead of the expected image, it reveals an establishment only O5 members and Cerberus know and fear. The only place they try to hide through many SCP-001 entries. The Factory. 

"That's weird." Iris voices her concern. This isn't the first time it happened, but it very bizzare. She shows it to the researcher. She analyzes it and drops it out of fear. 

"W-What is that!? I can feel an immense foreboding energy from it." The researcher picks it up and puts it in the files. "Let's try again. Maybe that one was a fluke." She's not sure, but hopes it was a one time thing. Iris takes a picture again. 

The photo reveals another room. It seems to be inside of a cathedral of some sort. All the candles barely illuminate the area. There's a hooded figure on a podium. It has its back to the frame while praying. As if sensing being watched, it turns to face them directly. They still can't see the face, but the blood on its cloth is very noticeable now.

"Who dares lay eyes on a sacred ritual? GET OUT!!" It hollers an ear-splitting shriek and the image turns black, leaving everyone in the room confused and afraid.

_Two semanas 後で_

Since SCP-682 containment breach, Cerberus has been locked in his chamber. He has been instructed to stay and will be denied access to leave, until further notice. Not like he could, even if he tried. The injuries he sustained haven't fully recovered, so he mostly spent his time laying and writhing in pain on his bed. Personnel would provide him the meals and water, while checking up on his recovery. At least he had his phone to keep himself entertained. 

He has never felt so weak and useless in his life. Even in the worst case scenarios, Newi would be his trump card. Taking advantage of her invisibility to mostly everything, it helped him deal with any threat, even the most powerful SCPs. But in a world full of Protectors, that element of surprise is gone. Not only are SCP anomalies a problem to deal with on its own, now they have Protectors with crazy abilities, that it makes Newi look like a basic bitch. His body may be slowly healing, but his spirit is six feet under with no progress of recovering. 

"Hello hello! It's your favorite anomaly in the world, SCP-1471!" She crawls from under his bed and imitates a crowd cheering. Yes. That SCP-1471. Despite her terrifying face that makes her look like a Wendigo ready to eat him, she is actually wholesome and even in the world where Cerberus comes from, the anomaly has never harmed anybody. 

SCP-1471 is an app called MalO. He doesn't know when it appeared in his phone, but he must've accidentally opened it to summon her. She's basically a Protector without the benefits. Has a good body though. 

"Five feet please." Cerberus mumbles to himself.

"Whoops! Sorry! Forgot about your "horny" ability." She happily skips and sits at the foot of the bed. "How's your day going?"

"Painful." 

"That's wonderful to hear! Yesterday was "Unbearable chest pains". I'm glad you're doing well." 

Cerberus sighs. The Foundation must be aware of her existence by now. There are three possibilities.

  1. They knew his phone contained the app, so this is another of their experiments.
  2. They are very focused on something else that's not him.
  3. World ended again.



"Are you doing your intellectual guesses again?" She innocently asks.

"Shut the fuck up, Venus." He groans trying to endure the migraine. She gasps and starts sniffling. "Oh no. Look, it's my b-"

"You named me after a beautiful goddess? I'm so happy!" She blows her nose on the bed sheets. He sighs and rolls around. Then his favorite person in the whole wide multi-dimension enters the chamber.

"Hey Simon." He struggles getting into a sitting position.

"Good morning, Cerberus." She doesn't seem to be in a merry mood. "There has been...a dilemma. It obviously involves you."

"Why am I not surprised? So, what's it about?" Simon hands him a photograph. He immediately recognizes the place.

"The Factory." He grits his teeth out of anger. "Why did Iris go to that place?"

"That is the problem. She was in her containment when she took this picture. There was another one that showed a hooded figure, but the image turned black."

"Let me guess. Black robe and was full of blood?"

"Why yes! How did you know?" Cerberus gets up and tries to leave, but his injuries prevent him from walking further and uses the wall as support. "Are you okay?" Simon wants to comfort him, but keeps her distance. 

"That was a member of the Kingdom of Abaddon." He punches the wall. "All those sacrifices into making ITEM-001." He shakes his head. "The end justifies the means, they always said. I find that so bullshit. I exist. I should've been sent to maybe persuade them, at least. If that didn't work, I could've finished them off. Their Thanos snapping ability doesn't work on me and that's all they got. Newi could've done wonders. But no. They decided to go through with it and it cost so many innocent lives." He faces Simon. "And to what? Kill a civilization? The head of the project went insane and disappeared after he caused so much damage! This is why I don't want to be a fucking guinea pig and go out there to stop shit like that from happening!" He turns his back from them. Not even Venus can come up with something to cheer him up.

"I'm sorry to hear that." It's all she can say. "There is one more photo that I wanted to show you." She pulls out the third photograph. "This was taken a month before your arrival." He looks at it. It is a shot of the moment when he was teleported by SCP-507. However, there was a dark figure behind him that touched his back, and all three teleport together.

"The hell? I don't remember feeling like someone was behind me. Newi didn't sense anything either. Not to mention I was the only living person at the Site." This disturbs Cerberus. There were no SCPs inside the vicinity. Whatever the case, there is an unknown entity who traveled along with him.

"That thing gives off MASSIVE bad vibes." Venus is next to him, examining the photo.

"Five feet." He slowly pushes her away. "Does this mean that the cult member is the same figure here?"

"We're not entirely sure, but it is a possibility." Simon grabs the photo and puts it back in the file. Something seems off.

"Simon, what are you doing? You're the Head of Psychology. Why do you have these files that have nothing to do with your profession?" She looks around and blushes.

"I wanted to be cool for once, like Dr. Clef and help you in some way."

"Huh?" 

"Oy! You have to be blind as a bat, to not see she has the hots for ya!" Venus nudges him.

"Wait what?" Then it hits him. "Oh no. We're under SCP-001-A's effects!" He scrambles around the room and grabs a chalk that is conveniently placed on his cabinet. "Newi! Lampshades!" She materializes and gathers what she is ordered to do, as Cerberus draws a big circle in the middle of the room. Simon and Venus are watching all this unfold quietly. "All right! Thank god I memorized the incantation." He starts mumbling the spell.

"Um. Cerberus are you okay?" Simon is about to approach him but she slips for no reason. Newi catches her, before she crashes on top of him. Probably leading to an accidental boob grab...Which Newi lightly squeezes her bosom, making Simon moan.

"Hey~! I know you've told me not to get close to you, but is it cool if I vibe check you with my vagina?" Venus says the most MEGA CRINGE thing in the entire universe, that it would be in the top ten of the cringiest lines ever written in fiction. Cerberus completely ignores her, as Newi jumps onto Venus. He finally finishes and bright red letters appear in the air inside the circle. The words are overlapping one another, making it harder to read. But one can make out 'Boob grab' and 'Vibe Check'.

"Phew. Managed to neutralize it before it got worse." He gives a sigh of relief. 

"...What was that?" Simon asks. 

"That was SCP-001. One of the proposals, anyways. It's one of the more meta anomalies. It's like how 'God is a bunch of horror writers', but not really. It's more like the universe is a sentient Narrator, in which we can actually fight back. I know I'm saying 'It's' a lot, but I think it emphasizes my point, if you can get it. I don't blame you if you don't. Repetition is also a sign, next to breaking the fourth wall." 

"Oh yeah. It totally makes sense." Venus didn't understand a single thing.

"There are so many complications and factors, that I will spare you the details. Anyways, back to the actual story." He thinks for a moment. "I want to go and explore The Factory, but since the influxes of Protectors, it's too risky for me to go alone." 

"I'm sure they'll figure something out. By the way, there will be an experiment today with SCP-166. Since you feel much better and it's nothing sexual, I thought this was a great opportunity to show the O5 council to let you travel and discover the truth."

"Simon, why are you too good for your own wellbeing?" Newi hugs Simon dearly. Venus joins in the embrace.

"Why do I feel like there's two people hugging me?" Cerberus looks at Venus and smiles.

"Newi is a big girl."

_When two worlds collide_

Cerberus enters SCP-166's containment chamber. The room has basic commodities. There's a cross on the wall, where a woman with very long blonde hair is kneeling. She is praying mentally, not knowing the presence of the man who walked. It's rude to interrupt a prayer, so he leans against the wall waiting for her to finish. She senses a disturbance and looks behind. 

Her long hair is covering her naked body. He knows why. She can't wear inorganic material, or else her body has an allergic reaction. They're just staring one another.

"Jesus. I'm question the lack of browness in this facility." He shakes his head. Pointing out his dark skin. She becomes defensive. "Don't worry. Your anomaly doesn't work on me. In fact, we share that trait. Mines is less severe though."

"I see. That's a relief. The Goddess must've sent you to meet me." She smiles. 

"That's one way to look at it. But besides that, I need to know something. Can you see her?" Newi materializes behind him. She waves at her. 

"You have a guardian angel as well?" A being appears behind her. It has horns full of flowers. It also has goat legs. Vines and other greenery covers the body. It approaches him. "She knows you're in great pain. Let her heal it away." It places its hands on his chest. The vines envelops around him and a feeling of calmness sweeps the body. Then it moves away. 

"Woah!" Cerberus takes deep breaths and it doesn't hurt anymore. "I feel so much better!" He front flips to show his improvement. "Way better. It's like I've never had broken ribs before!" He laughs. Him and Newi high-five. "How long have you had your Protector?" 

"She appeared before me about two weeks ago. I was doing my nightly prayer and she descended before me. I knew it was a sign by our Mother that a bad omen is upon us and sent her to protect me." She hugs the Protector. Cerberus knows that's about the time when he first arrived. A D-Class enters the room.

"The experiment will begin now. This is to see if both SCP-166 and SCP-9834's anomalies cancel each other to any fertilizer." A researcher speaks through the intercom. 

"If you react violently, I will detain you on the spot." Cerberus warns the D-Class. She gulps and nods. They stand for a bit. No changes have occurred.

"Do you feel anything?" Asks the researcher.

"No. Don't feel anything." The D-Class answers.

"Okay. Thank you for your cooperation. You may leave now." She leaves.

"Would you look at that? Our anomaly really does negate when we're close." He gives a thumbs up. 

"SCP-166 and SCP-9834, you will both be deployed in the next hour. Be prepared." Both of them look at one another in confusion. Cerberus deep down knows this could mean exploring the dreaded Factory. And he can't wait to crack open the skulls of whatever waits for them.


	7. An unexpected encounter in an expected place

A truck is driving through the outskirts of The Factory. The driver is Cerberus, while Iris, Lilith and SCP-166 are in the back seats. He picks up the radio transmitter. 

"Control, this is Cerberus. We're nearing our destination."

"Copy that, Cerberus." Control responds.

"Can I ask you a question? Why is SCP-682 with us?" He looks at the passenger seat where she is restrained. She was glaring at him the entire ride.

"Since we don't know what horror lies within SCP-001, O5 council approved a team of Protectors to investigate."

"I got that part, but that doesn't answer the question."

"Why don't you ask her? Report to us when you're at the entrance." Control hangs up. 

"Dammit." He curses under his breath. Everyone is visibly uncomfortable by SCP-682's presence. More so Lilith, as she is squished in between Iris and SCP-166.

"Do not fret. Our Mother is guiding our step along the way. She believes in our strength to protect ourselves." SCP-166 tries to comfort her, but it does the opposite effect and Lilith is getting anxious. 

"Look alive. We're here." Cerberus says. An ominous aura emanates from it. They stop in front of the gate and leave the car. Newi materializes and opens the door for SCP-682 to leave. "Before we do anything, we need to give each other code names. Iris, you'll be Vision."

"Okay." She shrugs.

"Lilith, I think Shadow will suit you fine." Lilith nods at his suggestion.

"I want to call myself Mary, if you don't mind?" SCP-166 suggests.

"Not at all. Pretty fitting. As for you…" Cerberus looks at SCP-682. She breaks her restraints and stomps towards him. Newi gets in her way.

"Who the hell made you in charge?" She snarls.

"Let's see. I've been here before, studied the layout of the building and I have most battle experience against anomalies. I think I'm pretty qualified and know what the hell I'm talking about."

"That's not what I saw last time." She smirks.

"You caught me by surprise. That will not happen again." They stare each other down. 

"Can you both save this love quarrel for when we're back? I don't want to stay here any longer than necessary." Iris states. 

"Hmph. Indeed. We will settle the score later." SCP-682 turns her back to the group. 

"Whatever. Your codename will be Kai." She huffs. "Vision, take a picture of the door." Iris stands in front of the building and photo ops. The image reveals the same cathedral with the hooded figure. It is facing them.

"Intruders...Oh. You're here. I will await your arrival, Cerberus." It smiles before the image goes black. The door opens by itself.

"That's definitely the figure." He says. "Let me clarify something. Under any circumstances, we will NOT split up. The enemy will take advantage of our vulnerabilities. So if you wanna take a shit or jack off, we will stay together. Do you understand?"

"Crystal. Though you didn't have to be vulgar about it." Iris crosses her arms.

"It makes my point firm. Now that we have that cleared up, let's go." They all head inside. The door closes behind them. "Control, this is Cerberus. We are inside the facility."

"..oul...ht." Control is barely audible and there is nothing but static.

"Figures the signal would've been cut off." Cerberus sighs. He goes into his bag and pulls out a flashlight. The walls deteriorated from whatever paint it had. There is blood all over the hall. Him and Kai are used to this scenario. The rest, not so much. Mary is silently praying. "I'm not going to sugarcoat anything, it gets much worse further in. Just stay vigilant for any movement." They cautiously walk down the hall.

"How far have you been in here?" Lilith asks.

"Not far enough. By the time we would reach the reactor, we would lose too many and had to retreat. There's only so much I can do alone." She became silent. "Don't worry. We have our Protectors to fight against anything lurking here." 

They reach the center of the facility. The sky is dark with the clouds blocking the sun. The ruins and history of carnage is displayed before them. Quarters, houses, equipment, all have been rusting with age. 

"Odd. Not a single monster has come to attack us." Cerberus is nervous. Usually, they'd be fighting by the entrance.

"Nope. They were just waiting for us to get here." Kai states as a gremlin jumps towards her. 

**Jojo Phantom Blood - Capture the Target**

"Three Days Grace!" Kai summons her Protector and she punches the gremlin so hard, its head detaches from the body. 

"What was that!?" Iris is unnerved by the creature. The body looks like it has been sown together by different body parts of humans and animals.

"These are specimens created by the owner of the Factory. He, or I guess in this case, she would use corpses of workers for nefarious experiments and rituals. Fucked up shit." A screech pierces the atmosphere and more crawl out the buildings. "Look alive!" He summons Newi to slash a couple of them. 

Cerberus, Lilith and Kai are fighting off the horde. Then bat creatures show up in the fray. One of them manages to grab Iris and fly to the skies.

"AAAAAAAAH! Help me!" She flails around. Newi grabs Cerberus and expands her wings to chase after it. She flings him towards the bat and he punches its face. Dazed, it releases Iris, but Newi catches her. Cerberus holds on to the back of the creature as it struggles to get him off. He chokes it and then snaps the neck. Now he is falling, but lands on Newi's back and they descend to the ground. Kai and Lilith took care of the rest.

"Is everyone all right?" He checks up on the group.

"Physically, yes. Mentally, no." Iris says, as she gets put down. They look at the corpses around them.

"This is too horrific. May they find peace in heaven." Mary says. 

"Let's keep going. The sooner we get this done, the better." Cerberus states. Everyone nods and move to the cathedral. The pentagrams and symbols become more common as they go deeper. The group reach the main room where the picture is from. Awaiting for them is the figure.

"I see the citizens were of no trouble for you." It smirks.

"Stay back, guys. I don't want none of you to be vaporized." Cerberus instructs. He approaches it with caution. 

"It has been a long time, Cerberus. Or should I say, Jordan Johnson." He stops in his tracks.

"How do you know my name? Any records of my past life have been wiped from the archives."

"A mother never forgets her son." It takes off the hood. His blood runs cold at the sight.

"M-Mom?" He couldn't believe it. He cannot believe it. His mother died along with his brother. But there she is. Looking down on him with her scarlet eyes, instead of the blue he knew.

"That's right. Although, this body is just a vessel for my king. He will enjoy the pleasure this body has to offer." She laughs, as she caresses her body.

"You demon! What have you done to her!?" 

"Nothing. I merely invaded her corpse, once I was free." She poses dramatically. "I am Apakht. One of the seven brides of the Scarlet King." She pulls out an onyx gemstone that he recognizes. SCP-001: The Lock. "This stone has a purpose of granting a universe to anyone that opens it of their desire. I will use it for a universe completely ruled over by the Scarlet King! You will all bow down to his gloryness."

"I'm done with your bullshit and I won't let you perverse my mother any longer! Newi!" She goes to attack Apakht. A shadow materializes behind her. 

"Get Scared." A force pushes both Newi and Cerberus across the room. The group checks up on him, but he's flailing around the floor screaming in fear.

"No! Please stop! Save them!" He is reliving the trauma of the death of his family.

"Cerberus! Calm down! It's us!" Lilith tries to calm him down, but Newi attacks her. Evanescence and TDG hold her down. 

"Listen well. The day of reckoning is upon us. The key to unlock the gemstone lies somewhere in this world. I wonder who will attain it first?" She cackles before she disappears. 

The girls had to carry him and Newi out of the facility. Both were struggling and crying the whole way back to the Foundation.


	8. If it can get worse, then it's better to ignore it.

It has been a couple days since the mission of investigating the Factory. Cerberus has been once again locked up in his containment chamber. Simon has been checking up on him through the security camera, but his condition hasn't improved and he has completely destroyed the room. In one of his rages, he broke the camera making it impossible to safely observe him. 

Security and maintenance personnel were assigned to head in for repairs, but they were afraid to go inside and be sliced by Newi. So the Foundation sent Lilith as a countermeasure. With a team assembled, they prepare for a conflict. Upon opening the door, Cerberus is seen drawing on the wall frantically mumbling to himself. The room is drawn with symbols and red tape connecting to each drawing from the wall to the floor.

"...if that's what happened, then that means it could be related to this case." He says to himself. "Venus! Play Freek'n You for me!" 

"Okie dokie!" She places his phone on the stereo and plays the song. 

"Yes. Yes! It's all coming together!" He says. 

"Cerberus?" Lilith makes her presence known. Out of instincts, Newi materializes behind him.

"Lily! Glad you're here. Everyone else, get the fuck out!" He pushes the personnel out of his chamber and locks the door. 

"...Are you okay?"

"Oh yeah. The effects wore off a while ago. Just needed an excuse to be alone." He goes back to his research. "You see this?" He points at a drawing of The Lock. "For some reason, all of the SCP-001 proposals have been revolving around this lock. The Scarlet King, Factory, Dark Days, Gate Guardian. It all connects! Which could only mean one thing…" he slams at a map that is on the floor. "...I've marked the places that the key might be located. The Spiral Path, God's Blind Spot and Point Alpha. These are the locations I believe could contain it." There is banging on the door. "Newi. Destroy the evidence." She slashes the tapes and drawings completely, making it difficult to tell about his findings. "Not that I don't trust the Foundation, but I know they will try to stop me from investigating it." The personnel break through with their guns pointed at him. "Hey hey! I'm fine!" He has his hands up. 

"Come with us. We'll send you to another containment, while they fix your chamber." One of them says. 

_ Psychological emancipation  _

Cerberus is hooked up by the same machine to check his mental health. Simon is taking notes.

"Your state of mind is surprisingly stable after what happened." She says. 

"It must be her Protector's ability." He grits his teeth thinking back. "Of all the things that bitch could've taken control, it had to be my mom." 

"I'm...sorry to..hear that." Simon is panting.

"Hey, are you all right? Huh!?" Cerberus quickly gets off the machine and backs away. She is squirming and her nipples are erect. "How is this possible? We're out range." 

"Cerberus…" Simon moans as she slides her hand under her pants.

"Oye! Get the security and medical team in here!" He shouts at the security camera. Their response. Locking the door. "You sick motherfuckers!" 

"Cerberus...please." She pants and moans as she masturbates. 

"Newi, pin her against the wall. Gently." She does as commanded and grabs her arms. "Hmm. Could it be that the longer my lust builds up, the bigger the range? This will prove more of a headache than I thought." He sighs.

"Cerberus!" Simon can't take the heat anymore and kicks Newi's face, letting her go.

**Jojo DiU - Sudden Battle**

"Ouch! What the hell!?" He barely has time to react as she lunges towards him with great speed. He sidesteps and dodges her grabs. "Simon! Get ahold of yourself!"  _ Has my anomaly become stronger to that of Mary!?  _ He thinks. The fact he has Incubus properties worries him. In fact, this is worse since the person affected has increased physical strength! "Newi! Give me a hand!" Newi tackles her to the ground and holds both her arms and feet.

"Rrrgh! Cerberus!" She squirms. Newi can't get a grip on her, because she doesn't want to hurt Simon with her claws. She pries free and kicks Newi in the gut, making both of them gasp for air. Simon tumbles him to the floor and pins his arms. She kisses him deeply and invades his mouth with her tongue. They break the kiss, with a strand of saliva still connecting them. "I've always wanted to do this, ever since I met you. You're really bad, you know? Teasing me constantly like that." 

"Poor girl." He sits up and hugs her. "I'm sorry I made you feel that way. I can't imagine all the pain you must've endured. Tell you what? You sit straight like that, cause I want to feel this sexy body of yours!" She nods excitedly. He lays back down and trails down to her ass. He gives it a firm squeeze. "You're looking like a double wide surprise. God daaaamn." Suddenly, Simon's head is hit by the table and is knocked out. "Had to distract you to give Newi enough time to position herself and slide the table." Him and Newi fist bump. 

Security and medical personnel bust in with Mary. They take Simon off of him. Mary uses her Protector to heal her injuries.

"Seems you two were having fun." Mary smiles.

"I wish I had a boring day for once, man." He sighs. "Now I know how it feels for you."

"It saddens me that someone else shares my curse. I wouldn't wish it on my worst enemies." 

"You learn to live with it." He gets up. "Though this will make expeditions much more complicated without you around me." He faces the personnel. "I want a request for SCP-166 to share a containment with me to prevent my anomaly from going wild." 

"You can't start making demands!" One of them says.

"Oh yeah? Simon put up a good fight and she is just a psychologist. Can you imagine if you guys were affected? I wouldn't like it, but I'd have to kill you just to defend myself." He states. The security look at each other worryingly. 

"You will both stay together until we get word from HQ." 

"Seems we're now stuck together. What do you want to do?" Cerberus asks Mary.

"If that's the case, would you mind helping me move my stuff to your chamber? I'm actually excited to have a roommate! Come along, Santana!" She runs out with her Protector.

"Hold on! We have to stay close!" He chases after her.

"Augh. What happened?" Simon wakes up, rubbing the back of her head.


	9. Horny thoughts. Head rising.

"Aaaah~! Now this is life!" Cerberus moans as he dips in the bathtub full of hot water. "Yo Venus. Play Kokomo by The Beach Boys from my phone." She looks at him weirdly. "I mean Beach Girls." 

"Ah! Gotcha!" She plays the song.

"Should've named ya Alexa or Siri." He chuckles to himself while singing along. Mary walks in the bathroom. "Hey. It's occupied. What if I was jacking off and we had sex like a generic hentai?"

"I don't know what that means, but I'm sure you'll be fine." She joins him in the tub. "You could've had your way with Simon, but you didn't give in to temptation. That's why I know you're a good person." She smiles innocently.

"Oye oye. Do you not know any social standards? On second thought, nevermind." He sighs and stares at the white ceiling.

"Before I was here, me and the sisters would take baths together. I miss those times."

"I hear ya. This place at times feels more like a prison. Sometimes it's good to be kind and empathetic with anomalies. I'm certain half of the SCPs wouldn't be as bad, if they weren't treated as lab rats."

"Yeah. Ever since they took me in, I've been alone. I can only go to church once a week, can't call any other priests, they won't let me go anywhere...I feel trapped." They are silent. 

"You shouldn't worry about that anymore. They only did that because of your anomaly. Now that there's a way to essentially negate that effect, I'm sure they'll allow some freedom. Oh wait! This is my favorite part!" He jams to the saxophone solo. 

"How do you do it?"

"Do what?" 

"You've lost so much and it doesn't seem as your life is getting any better. Yet you still can find joy."

"Don't get me wrong. I've already gone through grief multiple times. After a while, you kind of move on. Some don't. And that's fine. Anyone else in my shoes, would've probably killed themselves a long time ago. I wouldn't blame them. I'm just the kind of person that keeps moving forward. Fighting and surviving for the better future of humanity. Plus, I have a trusty companion that has been with me through all of it." Newi materializes and caresses her cheek against his.

"...I see. Maybe I should do the same as well." 

"So beautiful." Venus sniffles.

_??? _

"See? Nothing to worry about." The Founder says looking at the live feed of the bathroom.

"...Whatever. I still do not agree with this." A woman wearing a white jacket and a black hat says.

"Of course you don't. Still, it's impressive how she theorized the location of the key. I'm sending them to investigate the area."

"You promised me you wouldn't involve her in this."

"She volunteered. She is a grown woman capable of making her own decisions. Just like your wife. Seems they're doing fine without you." The Founder says. The woman clicks her tongue.

"That's because all of you deny me even talking with them."

"Is it a wonder after your assasination attempt on SCP-239?" She stays silent. "You are dismissed. Also, don't think we haven't noticed you having developed a Protector." The woman doesn't say anything and leaves. "Good thing she left. It would've been cruel for her to witness Project Eve." She presses a red button.

_ Back to the bathroom _

"And then I went PRRRRRRRRRRRE!" Cerberus imitates a machine gun. 

"Ahahaha! That's crazy." Both of them are having a good time. Cerberus sniffs.

"Why does it smell sweet all of a sudden?" 

"Must be the shampoo. Is it getting hot in here?" She fans herself. Both of their cheeks blush. 

"I think it's time for me to get out." Cerberus jumps out of the tub. He sees his erection and covers himself with his hands. He goes for the door, but it's locked. "You gotta be kidding me." Try as he might, the door won't budge. "Newi!" She attacks it, but barely scratches the surface. Newi is panting.

"Cerberus. It hurts." Mary is hyperventilating. She is fidgeting with her hands between her legs. For some reason, they're getting horny by the second.

"This is...aphrodisiac! The fact that I can barely stop thinking about ramming you against the wall, means that they're using chemicals from the Bufo toad. Which has hallucinogenic properties that cause psychological effects to increase our sexual desires and pleasures!" Newi is on the floor, groaning in sexual frustration. "Had it been anyone else, I wouldn't have minded. But to do this to a poor woman who is always being objectified and wants to save herself for the one she loves, is just too cruel!" He bangs his head against the door, trying to control himself. 

The effects are getting worse. He is trying to think of a way to get out. Venus can't do much, as she's finger banging herself. There is nothing in the room that can help him in any way. Cerberus is too turned on to think straight anymore and slumps on the floor panting.

"San...Santana." Mary says weakly. Her Protector appears behind her. She approaches the door and touches it. The metal starts rusting and smoke comes out of the electronic lock inside, causing it to malfunction and unlocking. 

Santana is slowly being affected by the aphrodisiac, but has enough strength to pull Mary and Cerberus out of the bathroom. English ivy starts growing rapidly from the rusted door to absorb the chemical in the air. However, they're still horny. Santana produces echinacea from her vines. She plucks one and places it in Cerberus's mouth. He convulses as the flower detoxes the chemical from his body. 

"Eurg. Ow! My head." He groans. "Huh? I don't feel rock hard anymore." He feels his bowels moving. "AAAAH! I GOTTA TAKE A MASSIVE SHIT!!" He rushes to the toilet. Venus and Mary eventually calm down after climaxing multiple times.

_??? _

"Another failed attempt." The Founder sighs. "At least I know something new." She smiles. "This proves they're more reliable than I give them credit. Still, you will one day give in to temptation, SCP-9834. Even if I have to handle it personally."

  
  



End file.
